Please, be my Valentine
by AniSeanna
Summary: It's the fourteenth of February, what will happen in Raimon on this lovely day? in collaboration with naemane KyouTen, AoiXTaiyou, ShinsukeXOC


Happy valentine's day (I know we are one day late. but internet fails sometimes XD)

We hope you enjoy our story.

Naemane and AniSeanna

* * *

It was February the 14th today. Also known as: Valentine's Day. Raimon Junior High was totally in the mood for it. Everything was there. The decorations, everything was pink and red and stuffed with hearts and roses, nervous boys and girls who all wore a small blush, all hoping to get something of their boyfriend/girlfriend or crush, and, last but not least, a Tsurugi with a huge scowl on his face.

No, it wasn't that Tsurugi hated Valentine's Day, it just were all the fangirls. It already happened to him four times today that they came running towards him in large groups and all started bombarding him with gifts, chocolates and roses.

And every time Tenma saw it, he became sad. His secret crush was so popular! It was obvious he had a lot competition, but seeing Tsurugi getting madder with every gift that was given, he feared that Tsurugi didn't even want something.

"Tenma, you just have to try. I'm sure he won't turn you down like all those fangirls. You're his best friend, it could be possible that he returns your feelings. Just… try." Aoi was the only one who knew about Tenma's crush. "… I-I don't know i-if I have the courage to do so…" was the depressed respond she got. She really felt for Tenma. She could imagine how she would feel when it was her crush, so she tried her best to cheer him up. "Ne ne, Aoi-chan, are you going to give your rose to somebody?" one of Aoi and Tenma's classmates asked Aoi. She was referring towards the rose the school gave to every student so that they could give it to someone special. Most girls already had chocolates, but were still very happy with the rose, the symbol of Valentine's Day. For the boys, they gave it to their special person, and if they didn't have someone, they just gave it to their friend as a joke.

Currently, break time just ended, and everybody was back in the classroom waiting for their teacher to come. Aoi turned towards the girl who asked her "H-hai, but he isn't from our school, so I'm going to give it after school, Sakura-chan." Aoi answered her with a smile and a blush on her cheeks. "Awww, that's a shame. I would have liked to see the boy who stole your heart!" the girl named Sakura said and giggled when Aoi's blush increased ten times. But then the teacher came in and she returned towards her seat. "It's Taiyou, isn't it?" Tenma whispered to Aoi. She just nodded and Tenma turned his attention towards their teacher. 'I wish I had the courage to confess too.' He thought while he stared absent-mindedly towards the teacher.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Because of Valentine's Day, school was out earlier so they could prepare for the Valentines party that evening. But even with that, soccer practice continued. There was a suspicious number of watchers, as the whole team was popular by fangirls. "I think I have enough chocolate for a life-time, enough cards to rebuild a rainforest and enough roses to decorate my whole mansion!" Shindou exclaimed towards his best friend, Kirino. He only chuckled, as he knew how Shindou could exaggerate, but he had to admit, it was a lot and he was also flooded with chocolate, roses and cards. Kurama stopped next to the two boys. "Stop complaining already, everybody is flooded with stuff. Have you seen those bags at the sideline?! There are friggin two bags a person filled with stuff!" Kurama almost shouted. The three boys jumped when they heard a shout behind them. "Am I the only one who got almost nothing?!" Nishiki jelled. Everybody laughed at that but looked to the group fangirls when they all heard a lot gasps. They saw a huge group running up the field straight towards Nishiki. "Nishiki-sempai! We love you too!" was all Nishiki heard before he was overrun by all the girls.

Everybody just began to laugh even harder at that till they were called back to order. "Hey, minna, are we going to train or just laugh all day!" shouted an irritated Tsurugi. "Relax Kyousuke-kun, we're coming already." Shouted a happy voice. It was Shirai Arisu, their hyperactive new member since a few weeks. Arisu was a girl with green eyes, teal hair in a pony tail and pale skin. She used to live next to the Tsurugis in their childhood, but she moved away and now she lived next to Shinsuke. She was in the Street dance club before, but the club stopped so she joined the Raimon eleven. Tsurugi shot her a glare, but she just smiled at him. Endou-kantoku decided to come between the two. "Okay everybody, just a few more minutes, then you're done. Give it your all!" he said with his trademark smile and everybody agreed. "Ne, Arisu-chan. Want to help me with this hissatsu?" Shinsuke asked "Un, sure." Arisu responded with a smile.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tenma had changed fast after training ended. Now he stood near the school entrance with a rose in his hand lost in thoughts. 'I like him. I really like him. No, that's not right, it's more love. But what will he think about it? Will he get mad? Say that I'm stupid for thinking that? Hate me? Get disgust with me? Argh… this isn't helping me at all. I just don't have the courage. I… I… I give up…' Tenma sighted deep and walked towards the trashcan nearby. He stopped next to it and gave the rose and its note a last glance. _**'Tsurugi, love is a kiss that last forever. I love you, do you want to go to the valentines party with me? Tenma' **_and then he threw it away.

Arisu walked out of her dressing room. Since she was the only girl on the team, she had it completely for her own. 'I didn't have the time to confess.' She thought sad while she touched the box with chocolates she had in her bag. "As soon as I see him alone, I'll confess!" she cheered herself up a little and started walking home. When she walked out the school gates, she saw a rose stick out of a trashcan. 'That's a shame. Who would throw such a nice rose away?' she wondered while she picked the rose up. She saw a note attached to it. A loud gasp and a chuckle could be heard after she read what was written on it.

She decided to wait for the person written on the card and sat down on the grass with her back against a tree. Resting one arm on her knee turning the rose in the fingers from her other hand. She sat there for like ten minutes until she finally spotted her childhood friend. And then they say girls are slow with changing! "Kyousuke-kun, can you come here for a minute?" She shouted loudly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Aoi walked with her rose in her hand across the street, getting more nervous with every step she made. After some time she finally reached her destination. The door slid open and she walked through the hall of the hospital towards Taiyou's room. At the end from this week he will be fired out of the hospital. And he couldn't wait for that. As she stood for his door she heard a happy voice what made her heart beats faster every time she heard it. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Yes, come in." she heard him say through the door. Aoi had the feeling her face had to be as red as a tomato and she hadn't even asked him yet! She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Aoi-chan, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to knock anymore? Just come in already!" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Taiyou, how are you doing today?" She asked him when she sat down on the chair next to the bed. "I'm totally fine! If it stays this way, I'm definitely leaving this place!" He exclaimed happily. "I'm glad for you." Aoi smiled sweetly. Just then Taiyou noticed she had something in her hands. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the flower in her hand. There was some suspicion in the tone he spoke with. Aoi was startled and looked at the rose, then to Taiyou, and back to the rose a couple of times. "This is uhm... this is... well uh… This is for you." The last part she said rather quickly. Her tongue almost tripped over the words she wanted to say. She held her hand with the rose out to Taiyou while she looked down to her feet. "H-happy valentine's day." She said in a silent voice with a huge blush decorating her cheeks. Taiyou first sat there with a dumbfounded face, staring at the rose, but then he took the rose and smiled bright.

While Taiyou read the card and his eyes grew a bit wider.

_**Dear Taiyou,**_

_**I see you always shine**_

_**And I liked that from the start**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**so please be my valentine **_

_**Aoi**_

"Arigatou, the rose is very beautiful, just like you." Aoi looked up when she heard that. Taiyou was out of his bed, and he stood very close to her now. The blush on Aoi's face became even redder if possible, and she opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she felt a hand on her cheek and a pair of lips on hers.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥\

'Why do you shout like that' Tsurugi sighs. 'You never change.' He mutters.

Arisu pouted 'If you know that I don't change then don't complain about it. But I didn't call you for that. Look what I found.' She said happily. Sticking the rose under his nose. 'Did you call me for that. A rose.' Tsurugi said. 'Yes I did.' 'Why?' 'It's for you.' She said.

Shinsuke walked out the building to the entrance dragging al the presents he received with him. He sighed if he get home his mother could have it. it was too much for one person. He stopped on his way as he hears Tsurugi and Arisu talking. He felt a sting he liked Arisu very much but didn't have the guts to say that to her. He knew she and tsurugi were neighbors when they where little. He didn't want to eavesdrop but he couldn't resist and hid behind a tree. 'Did you call me for that. A rose?' 'Yes I did.' She replies. No way… did she like Tsurugi. Shinsuke felt even more stings in his heart. 'Why' 'It's for you.' I knew it he thought. 'What?' Tsurugi states you could hear some surprise in his voice. 'Oh it's not mine.' She says quickly. Shinsuke's heart skips a beat. 'I found it in the trashcan and it's addressed to you so I thought I give it to you since it is sad for that rose to be thrown away.' 'Than who is it from?' Tsurugi said annoyed. 'Just read the card.' She chuckles.

Tsurugi took the card from the rose.

_**Tsurugi, love is a kiss that last forever. I love you, do you want to go to the valentines party with me? Tenma. **_

He read the name a few times before he felt warm inside. This had to be a joke right. he looks at Arisu's face and see her waiting for his answer. But he couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible that he felt the same as he did. He felt his cheeks burn up. But tried to ignore it. which doesn't work.

"Now, go on. Find him! You still have some time till the party, and you should tell him your answer!". she pushed him in the direction of the school gate to encourage him even more "Alright, Alright! I'll go, so stop pushing me!" He said, embarrassed by the words of the girl. She knew him too well, even after all those years. Arisu stopped pushing and looked at Tsurugi's disappearing body.

She sighs and put her bag good on her shoulders again. Then some movements catches her eye as she looks up she sees Shinsuke stand behind her. 'Since when are you here?' she ask startled. 'Not very long' he answers. He looks everywhere except in her direction. She looks in her shoulder bag from the corner of her eye and sees the box wrapped in blue paper. The same color as his headband. 'I have to go home. Are you going home too?' he said.

"Ne, Shinsuke, could you wait a minute?" she asked and Shinsuke nodded. She took her bag and searched for the box. She could feel her face heat up very fast when she took a box out of her bag and turned towards Shinsuke. "H-here, t-this is f-for you. It's h-honmei. Would you please except it?" She asked while she gave him the box with chocolates where she worked on very hard. Shinsuke needed a while but then he jumped on her and hugged her. "Of course I would!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tsurugi was in no time at Tenma's home. He had run all the way, so he stopped to catch his breath a little, but then he walked towards the door. When he knocked on the door, a lady opened the door. He recognised her as Aki, Tenma's relative. "Hello, I'm one of Tenma's team mates. Is he at home?" Tsurugi asked her but she shook her head. "No, sorry. He's walking with Sasuke right now. But I think he is at the riverbank." She smiled at him and he bowed for her. "Thanks." Was all he said before he ran away towards the riverbank.

Tenma was indeed walking at the riverbank. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't hold my promise and didn't confess." He sighted deep while Sasuke only stared at him.

"I knew I could find you here" Tenma turns around like something hit his face. Tenma's eyes were red and wet from the tears and were as wide as possible. "T-T-Tsurugi." He stutters. He looks from Tsurugi's face to his hands and gasps as he sees the rose. He looks up again and tries to run away. Tsurugi grabs his wrist. 'Don't run away from me.' He says. Tenma still stays with his back towards the bluenette and refuses to look at him. He hangs his head down. ' You think it's disgusting right.' He burbles 'I have never said that.' Tsurugi replies and pull at his wrist softly and Tenma finally look at him again. He smiled to him and closing the distance 'B-bu' He don't let him even finish and pressed his lips on his. As they part they both blush like idiots. Tsurugi takes a step back and says. 'I'd like to go the party with you tonight.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Tenma, hurry up! You're going to be late if you don't hurry and Tsurugi is already waiting for you." Aki jelled up the stairs. "Hai, I'm coming!" Tenma responded and rushed down the stairs towards the living room where Tsurugi was waiting. He smiled at him "Let's go!" Tenma said while grinning. Both boys walked to the door, but before they went out, Aki said "One thing…" they turned towards Aki and… FLASH… Aki stood there, smiling a lovely smile while holding a camera. "Aki-nee!" Tenma shouted embarrassed. "What? You two just look so cute together that I couldn't resist." Both Tenma and Tsurugi were surprised that she accepted the two of them so fast. But what they didn't know was that she was thinking about Midorikawa and Hiroto. "I'm done now, so you better hurry, or you'll be very late." With that they both rushed out, not wanting to get late on their first party together.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When they arrived at school, they were happy to see they weren't the only ones going together. There were a lot couples boy and girl, but there were also girl and girl couples and of course also boy and boy couples. Most of them were just as friends, but some were secretly together. But even so, nobody had problems with it. Seeing as the party wasn't formal, everybody was wearing casual clothes.

"Hey Tenma, Tsurugi. You guys came too." Shindou walked towards them, followed by Kirino. "Un. Were a bit late, but I'm to blame." Tenma answered while scratching the back of his head. "Don't worry. We're also just here. Kirino needed some time for his hair." Tsurugi couldn't help but smirk when captain said that while Kirino only glared at them. "Anyway, the music is really nice, and there are lots of friends who also came." Kirino said, trying to maintain his pride. He was right and they came across many friends, a few were: Shinsuke and Arisu, Hamano and Hayami, Kariya and Hikaru, Kurama and Minamisawa, Ichino and Aoyama, Nishiki and Midori, and even Aoi and Taiyou came. Taiyou felt so good that he got an exception and was allowed to go by the doctor and Fuyuka-san.

After some time of chatting with each other, there came a new song and Tenma asked "Ne ne, Tsurugi. Wanna go dancing?" Tsurugi agreed and together they walked towards the group dancing teens. Some others followed while others went to get something to drink and others continued chatting.

They danced on countless numbers and had so much fun. But after some time Tenma got thirsty so Tsurugi went to get something to drink for them both while Tenma waited at the sides. "I see he accepted your rose." Arisu said while she smiled towards Tenma. "Yeah, but I still don't know how he got it." "I saw him in the trashcan and found out he was for Tsurugi so I gave it to him. Next time you have to gather more courage so you can do it on your own, Tenma" Arisu lectured him. "Ah, you are the one who found it? Thank you so much! Without you I wouldn't be here now." Tenma flashed her a smile. "I see you confessed to Shinsuke. Way to go!" she got a little red "H-How did you know?" she asked him. "Well, it's quite obvious." Then Aoi came towards them. "Oh, Aoi. You confessed too, right? I guess I was the only one who didn't dare to do so." Tenma said when Aoi was close enough. "You didn't? Then why are you here with Tsurugi?" she asked him confused. "Arisu-chan gave my rose to Tsurugi and he came to me." Tenma confessed a little embarrassed but then they all laughed.

Their 'Dates' joined the chat for a while. They all went for a dance another time and everybody had so much fun. But everything comes to an end sometime, and everyone danced one last song. After that, it was time to go home again.

Tsurugi walked Tenma home, and at the door they shared one last kiss. "I love you" Tsurugi whispered in Tenma's ear, and Tenma responded with a sweet 'I love you too'. After that Tenma went inside and Tsurugi walked towards his own home, both thinking 'I really need to thank Arisu for this one'.


End file.
